


Mad Season: The Naming of Cats (aka The Case of the Forbidden Kitten)

by FalCatrecon



Series: Rich Romance [5]
Category: The Agency (TV 2001), The Evil Gene (2015)
Genre: Kitten!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: Happy Birthday, @warlockwriter!Lex ducked into Joshua’s office, paperwork in hand, to discover it currently empty. Normally not too weird, but today he’d been inordinately attached to it. He shrugged and set the papers on his desk and set about scribbling a sticky note about what they were. A soft noise had his pen stop and he looked around curiously. Nothing immediately came to his attention, but then a scratching noise started up somewhere near the ground. He frowned, hoping to high heaven there wasn’t somehow a rat or something equally as large and gross under the desk. He scooted around slowly, discovering a neat pile of files under Joshua’s desk that certainly belonged in the drawer the noises were coming from. This close the next soft noise was definitely a squeak, and not a rodent squeak. He knelt down to pull the drawer open, finding himself staring at the tiniest kitten he had ever seen. Oh no, he was doomed.





	Mad Season: The Naming of Cats (aka The Case of the Forbidden Kitten)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarlockWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/gifts).

Lex ducked into Joshua’s office, paperwork in hand, to discover it currently empty. Normally not too weird, but today he’d been inordinately attached to it. He shrugged and set the papers on his desk and set about scribbling a sticky note about what they were. A soft noise had his pen stop and he looked around curiously. Nothing immediately came to his attention, but then a scratching noise started up somewhere near the ground. He frowned, hoping to high heaven there wasn’t somehow a rat or something equally as large and gross under the desk. He scooted around slowly, discovering a neat pile of files under Joshua’s desk that certainly belonged in the drawer the noises were coming from. This close the next soft noise was definitely a squeak, and not a rodent squeak. He knelt down to pull the drawer open, finding himself staring at the tiniest kitten he had ever seen. Oh no, he was doomed.

A soft cough paused the hand that had nearly pet the kitten and he looked sheepishly up at a dour Joshua. “Uh. You weren’t here and I heard something?” He pointed at the desk and went ahead and pet the cat. If he was in trouble screw it, he’d touch the kitten. “I brought the file you wanted.”

Joshua rolled his eyes with a soft smile. “Try to keep the door closed. He shouldn’t be free in the art department.” He clicked the door shut as he walked to his desk, picking up the papers to inspect them.

Lex grinned and settled fully on the floor, scooping up the kitten and setting him in his lap. A little tux, white bib and gloves. A proper kitty cat. He let him crawl along his legs, inspecting the new terrain. His eyes were still mostly blue he was so young, but the edges were turning a nice copper yellow. Lex leaned to look in the drawer, spying the water and wet food. Good, probably too tiny to handle hard food yet. “Why do you have him here?”

Joshua sighed and set his work down to watch Lex play with the kitten. “He was just trembling in an alley on the way to work. I couldn’t just _leave_ him there.”

Lex couldn’t help but boop the cat’s nose. “Nope.” He jumped at a sudden knock on the office door, quickly yet carefully trying to get the kitten back into the drawer.

“Just why are you on the floor.” Lex had the opportunity to look sheepishly up again at someone else at the entrance to the office. 

“Uh. Hi Terri.” Terri just raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, looking up at Joshua too, as if he’d provide the explanation Lex lacked.

Lex looked back and forth between them before Joshua waved at him with a sigh. “Go ahead and show her. Close the door please.” The last part was at Terri, who clicked it shut. The confusion on her face vanished into a wide smile when Lex pulled out the tiny kitten.

She immediately joined him on the floor, happily taking the kitten from his hands with a coo. “What’s this little baby’s name?”

“I…” Joshua actually managed to look surprised. “I haven’t named him yet.” He tapped his chin in thought, watching his two subordinates play with the kitten who certainly seemed to enjoy the attention.

Lex lightly waved the kitten’s front paws, singing just a little bit. “Never was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees.” Terri stared long enough for Lex to look up and notice. “What? I’m pretty sure I told you I like showtunes.”

He looked to Joshua, who wrinkled his nose. “Cute, but a bit of a mouthful.”

Lex shrugged and replied with a slight sing-song. “The naming of cats is a difficult matter.” That earned him a flat but mirthful look from Joshua. 

Terri finally snorted a bit in laughter. “That can be his second name. He needs a first.” She carefully stole the kitten back, snuggling it close. “I’m no good at naming. He would just be Tux.”

Another knock at the door had her fumbling the cat back to Lex, who quickly set him into the drawer. This time they managed the drawer closed before Griff poked his head in. He looked mildly confused at them on the floor, but closed his eyes and sighed. “I’m not sure I want to know.” He tapped at his watch. “It’s lunch time?”

Lex looked at his own watch. “Really? Oh man, I’m sorry. I was supposed to meet you in the break room after dropping off the paperwork.” He stood up, dusting off his pants. He wasn’t sure the last time Joshua had let anyone clean in here. A soft mewl echoed from the drawer, which Lex tried to pretend hadn’t happened. He turned to Griff to leave, who didn’t budge. “Um.”

Griff raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms faux disapprovingly. “Let me see or I’ll get Jackson.” He couldn’t help the small smirk at the threat to tattle.

Joshua huffed a sigh and waved at Terri to go ahead. In a matter of seconds the drawer was back open and a soft kitten was placed in Griff’s hands. Lex got to watch his favorite person simply melt, holding the kitten close. He couldn’t help his own soft smile at seeing Griff’s cheer. He loved making his Griff happy, and even more when he could find a way to let him be so soft. 

Terri managed a quiet wolf whistle with a wink. “Aren’t you two cute.”

Lex immediately blushed but Griff ignored her in favor of the kitten. He lightly kissed him on the head before settling him in the crook of his arm. Terri pouted slightly and stood up since Griff didn’t seem as if he was going to relinquish the cat anytime soon. She scooted a little closer as the cat decided to be adventurous, attempting to climb higher up Griff’s sleeve. He plucked up the kitten and rested him on his shoulder, letting him get his bearings before letting go. He sniffed at Griff’s ear, preening on the fabric just a little. Lex lamented the suit coat only marginally. It was one of the last vestiges of the shorter ones. 

“I think perhaps he should be Matt.” Joshua spoke from his desk. He nodded sagely as Lex and Terri exchanged a glance. “He has his adventuring down.” 

Lex couldn’t help the smile at that. “Yeah, I can see it.”

Terri nodded too, her eyes maybe a touch wetter than normal. “Matt sounds good.” She reached out to scratch the kitten’s head. “You like that name?”

Little Matt began to purr softly and rub against her hand and Griff’s cheek in turn. Joshua raised an eyebrow. “I think I’ve lost a cat.” He shrugged. “To be fair I wasn’t sure what to do with him now that I’d found him.”

Lex looked at the cat and back at Joshua with a slight grimace. “I’ll have to kitten-proof the apartment, buy all the kitten accessories and food. And you’ll have to cat-sit when we’re on assignment.” He pointed at Joshua, who nodded in agreement to the cat-sitting. Lex turned back to Griff fake grumpily, who hadn’t argued keeping him in the least. “Hope you’re happy.”

Griff couldn’t help the cheerful laugh at the teasing. “Yes.” He reached out to pick up the kitten, who had decided the closest bit of hair was a toy. “We do have work today, and food would still be nice.” He however still didn’t make any move to put the cat down.

Terri smiled and offered out her hands. “Come on, Matt will still be here when you get back. It looks like Stiles is out there waiting for me too.” Griff reluctantly placed the kitten in Terri’s hands, who in turn stowed him back away into the drawer. The kitten cries began in earnest, increasing in volume until Joshua stuck his hand in the desk. He shooed the three out the door.

They ran nearly smack into Stiles who looked confused. Terri pushed him back so the other two could step out of the office and close the door behind them. He looked at the door and back down at them. “What was that about?”

Lex shrugged nonchalantly. “Nothing, just work stuff. Lunch?”

“Yeah.” Stiles let it go, not entirely sure he wanted to know if it evolved all four of them. The art department could get weird when left alone long enough. He wrinkled his nose and rubbed at it. He waved at them to go ahead as he suddenly was wracked with sneezes. “What did you get into?”

They exchanged quick glances and Terri immediately pretended to sniff herself. “Must be my new perfume. I’ll stop wearing it tomorrow.”

Stiles leaned in and lightly sniffed at her, quickly pulling away as he started to sneeze again. “Ugh, must be.” He sniffled and followed them down to the commissary, trying to keep himself from sneezing again.

\-----

The end of the day found Lex and Griff in Joshua’s office, attempting to figure out just how to sneak a very loud cat out of the CIA. According to Joshua he had been pretty quiet when he first brought him in, simply smuggling him in his work bag. But now that he was fed and rested it seemed like he wouldn’t stay quiet when placed in a bag.

Matt stopped mewling when Griff picked him back up out of the bag. He sighed as he considered the kitten, who only got quiet if someone was holding him. “We are trying to take you home.”

Lex reached out to scritch the cat behind the ears, earning a tiny rumble of a purr. “He’s going to be crying the entire time we’re at work, won’t he.” He sighed. “We’re going to need a crate until he’s older and used to a cat box.” He tacked that onto the mental list of things to buy he’d been making since lunch. Free kittens were expensive. Speaking of, he needed a vet visit at some point since Joshua had fished him out of an alley.

Griff shifted him to his shoulder again as he considered the bag. He couldn’t simply shove his hand in as they walked but it was obvious Matt didn’t want to be in it. The kitten scooted forward, and Griff could feel the shift of weight as he prepared to jump. Griff snagged him before he could fall, setting him gently on the desk where he proceeded to sniff around. 

“I would like to go home sometime today.” Joshua tapped on the desk and got Matt’s attention, his hand quickly pounced on and well-chewed. He didn’t seem in nearly as much of a hurry as he sounded, rolling the kitten over to tussle.

Lex rolled his eyes at Joshua with a grin and looked over at Griff. “Not sure how we can get him out at this point. He’s trapped. Permanently the office kitty.”

“I have an idea.” Griff reached out to snag Matt and very carefully settled him into his inside jacket pocket. There was a couple of soft mews before he settled down quietly. Griff lightly patted his coat. “I think it’s the body warmth.”

“I like it too.” Staring, Lex suddenly had the opportunity to be very jealous of a cat, and wished he too could be that small and snuggled against Griff. His eyes widened a bit at Griff’s raised eyebrow, realizing what he had said.

Joshua gave a long-suffering sounding sigh. “If you two would please take such things elsewhere.” He stood up and grabbed his own bag. “Besides, you may want to hurry before Matt decides he’s done being in that pocket.”

Lex shouldered his bag and followed Griff out as they headed their way towards the car. Out was easy, but as they passed the security check Lex had to wonder a moment just how Joshua had gotten the cat past the scanner. Sometimes he was sure the man was magic.

They breathed a sigh of relief as they settled into the car, and Griff fished the cat out of his pocket. He got a surprised mew for his troubles, and Matt immediately started to try and explore the car. Lex leaned over and lightly kissed Griff’s cheek as he was paying far to much attention to the wandering ball of fur. “I didn’t expect a cat today.”

Griff smiled over at him as he corralled the kitten from falling again. “It’s rare anyone does.” He started to pet, calming him down just a bit. “I’m not complaining.” He turned his head to get himself a proper kiss.

Lex returned the kiss with a soft smile. He watched the kitten settle down in his lap. “We need to go by the pet store first so he has a comfortable home.” Even if it was a sudden surprise, and likely wouldn’t have taken the cat on his own, he was glad for Matt. He loved Griff dearly and it was so rare to see him soften quite like that. He reached over and snagged a half-hug, leaving another kiss on Griff’s hair. “Love you.”

Griff smiled and stole himself another kiss. “Love you too.”

Matt trilled a meow and attempted to climb over into Lex’s lap, who picked him up with a laugh and placed him back in Griff’s before starting the car. “Someone’s impatient to go home.”

Griff gave a wink with a soft grin. “I think we all are.”


End file.
